t-RNA synthetases are involved in protein biosynthesis so that inhibition thereof may be expected to lead to a cessation of cell growth. Thus, for instance, the compound mupirocin, produced by the organism Pseudomonas fluorescens, is an anti-bacterial agent and is used as the active ingredient in the product Bactroban, marketed by GlaxoSmithKline. Mupirocin has been shown to be an inhibitor of the isoleucyl t-RNA synthetase. Each t-RNA synthetase represents a separate target for drug discovery. t-RNA synthetase inhibitors which are selective for bacterial cells over mammalian cells are of considerable therapeutic interest as they have the potential to be used as anti-bacterial agents.
The sequence of the t-RNA synthetase genes in the Gram positive organism S aureus have recently been determined (see, for instance, European Patent application no 97300317.1, SmithKline Beecham, for S aureus MRS), thereby assisting the process of identifying inhibitors. In addition, the sequence of t-RNA synthetase genes in other pathogenic bacteria, for instance the Gram negative organism H influenzae, has also been published (R. D. Fleischmann et al., Science, 269, 496–512, 1995).
Lespagnol et al have described a group of 8-substituted theophylline derivatives, in particular 8-[2-(benzylamino)ethylamino]theophylline, which have hypotensive activity (Ann Pharm Fr, 1968, 26(3), 207–14).
The disclosure of all patents, patent application publications, and other references referred to herein is incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.